Our Time Must Not Be Forgotten
by simplewispersofme
Summary: Chloe and Aubrey are reunited at Barden University after being separated from each other when they were 14. Aubrey falls for Chloe all over again but not even remembering a thing from the life they had previously shared together. This forcing Chloe to try harder to make her remember the memory they shared together.


"Aubrey you can read later. Can you help me get this stuff out my car? I have to go soon, I've got to get my stuff for university too you know." A tall blonde said grabbing boxes from her car putting them on the side of the path next to the car.

"Sorry Nelly, I'm just reading about the campus. Right boxes got it. You can just get one of them (pointing to students standing in yellow shirts who are helping freshmen with their belongings) to help me. You can go I'll be fine on my own." The smaller blonde says shoving the leaflet she was reading into her pocket and starts grabbing a box from the trunk.

The taller blonde goes over to one of the students and asks them to come help her and her sister. The smaller blonde continues to get boxes out of the car as quick as she can. She places all her luggage on a cart that the student brought with him.

"All done now Nelly. You can go if you want. I'll just get myself settled in my room." She said smiling to reassure her sister she could go and she would be fine.

"Okay remember dad isn't here. You can relax and be an 18 year old. If you need me just ring me. Oh and find an activity to do here, you will make lots of friends then." She says giving her younger sister a hug and then walks off towards her car and starts driving off out of the campus. The student escort assists Aubrey to her dorm room and then leaves her.

A little while later once Aubrey was settled she decided to sit in a corner in the room and read her favourite book Alice in Wonderland. She was so into her book she didn't at all notice she wasn't alone in her room any more.

"Mom I'll be fine, I'm just excited to go meet my room mate you and dad can go home. I can get everything to my room easily." An excitable redhead said to her parents standing next to her on the campus entrance.

The listen to her and they all say their goodbyes and she heads off to go find her dorm room, her excitement building at the thought of seeing her room mate. She opens the door and looks for her but doesn't see her. She walks further in to the room and shuts the door and notices a blonde sitting in the corner reading, making her smile seeing this.

_A small blonde girl sits on a small seat in the corner of the class room reading a book, ignoring the world around her. All the other children are running around screaming or gossiping to each other. Apart from one other girl a redhead who sits at a table writing something and staring at the blonde constantly. She decides to walk up towards the blonde and places a piece of paper in front of her and walks away leaving her alone to read it. _

_Why are you sitting alone?_

_Why do you not smile?_

_What are you reading?_

_Do you want to be friends?_

_I think you're really pretty! _

_Please answer and give it back to me I'm Chloe. _

_The blonde found herself a pen and wrote her answers on the paper for the redhead to read and does the same by walking up to her placing the paper in front of her and walks away to her seat. Chloe smiles when she sees she got a reply from the blonde she didn't know if she would get one or not._

_Nobody likes me here. My books are my only friends. I do smile just not near mean kids at school, they make me feel sad. _

_I'm reading Alice in Wonderland. It's a great book about a girl who goes to another land and has an adventure there. She meets so many characters on her way but all she really wants to do is go back home. I'll let you borrow it when I'm finished if you want to. _

_I would love to be friends with you Chloe. You would be my first in this school. Thank you, I think you're really pretty too, you have the most beautiful blue eyes I've never seen anyone with that shade of blue before. My name is Aubrey. _

_Chloe moves herself over to a seat next to Aubrey so she was close with her now and starts to write a reply to her. _

_I like you Aubrey. You have me now we're going to be the best of friends you'll see. I hope you will smile for me, I bet you have the prettiest smile ever. _

_That does sound like a really good book. I would love to borrow it from you when you are done. _

_You're really kind Aubrey, I don't know why everyone bullies you, I think you're amazing. _

_What is your family like? Are you all close? Do you have any Brothers or Sisters?_

_She handed the note over to Aubrey so she could reply to her. Chloe showing the biggest smile on her face that Aubrey could see. As Aubrey read the note she has a small smile placed on her face at first reading what Chloe was saying to her, as she got to the questions at the end her face dropped and showed she was almost in tears. She wrote her answers even though really sad and handed it back to Chloe to read. _

_I'm happy that you like me Chloe. No one has ever been this kind to me. I like having you as my friend. I will try and smile for you, you make me happy. _

_My dad is a Military man, he's really strict and has lots of rules, and we can't do a lot without being yelled at by him._

_My mom is nice most of the time but she is really strict too I think it's just that she is married to a military man and has to be really strict with us so we are how our dad wants us to be._

_I have one brother and one sister. _

_Edward is in High school so he doesn't pay much attention to me as I'm too young to have anything in common with him. _

_Penelope (I call her Nelly) is two years older than me and is in middle school. We are close sometimes but other times we fight and that gets us into trouble with dad. _

_We can be a close family at time but I think it's only when my dad needs to put a good impression of the family for others to see. _

_What is your family like?_

_The whole time Chloe read that she felt really sad for Aubrey seeing that she has a bad day at school and goes home and it's not any better. She writes back to Aubrey and hands it back to her to read what she wrote._

She puts all her stuff down on the bed and grabs a piece of paper out from her bag and decides to take a leap of faith and write a small message on the note hoping to get some acknowledgement from the blonde sitting there.

Hey Aubrey, It's been too many years since we have seen each other, I missed you so much. I'm so excited that we have been put together again.

Do you want to come with me to the activities fair?

She walks over to Aubrey and slips the note down her book making Aubrey jump and snap out of her haze she had put herself in. She looks up to see who it was that made her jump and saw a gorgeous redhead standing before her, she looks into those eyes and gets hypnotised at what she is seeing before her, getting a rush of feelings and emotions although she couldn't understand why she was getting them. She read the note and put her book down and stood up to face the redhead. She walks away from the redhead and sits on her bed. She grabs a pen and writes a reply to the redhead.

You must be Chloe? Do we know each other? I would love to go to the activities fair with you and find out how you know me. I'm sure I will remember.

When Chloe reads her reply her heart sinks at the thought that Aubrey doesn't remember her at all. Chloe used to be her best friend. How could she have forgotten her? It didn't make any sense but she decided to ignore it and start fresh with her.

"Come on the Bree, let's go. Do you know what activities you want to join? There is an incredible A Cappella group the Bella's. We used to love singing together as kids I bet you would love being part of them." The two girls leave the dorm and Chloe puts her arm into Aubrey's linking them together as they walked off towards the activities fair.

"Second thought I don't want to know yet how you know me. I want to get to know you better first. You have the most beautiful blue eyes; I've never seen anyone with that shade of blue before. I'm sure you hear that all the time but wow I was hypnotised when I first looked into them." She says walking as they look at different tables and stands around campus advertising different activities.

"You were the first person to ever say that to me. Thank you. Oh look the Bella's." She says excitedly as she sees the Bella's stand. The two walk over to the stand and see two really serious looking women standing there who eye the two of them up the second they approach.

"I'm Alice, this is Grace. Are you both interested in joining the Barden Bella's?" she says really snobbish showing that she was better than them.

"We are an all-girls A Cappella group the only one on campus, there are the High-Notes, the Bu Harmonics and the Troublemakers." Grace says turning her face up at the mention of the Trebles. "You two have the look we go for but do you know how to sing? Match Pitch? And Reading Music?" She asks inquisitively to the two women who both nod to say yes they can do those things.

"Let's try matching pitch." Alice points to Aubrey signifying she was first. The two match pitch singing Watermelon Cantaloupe. After she finishes with Aubrey she does the same with Chloe and seemed impressed with both of them for the first time since they approached her. "Auditions are in a month we shall see you both then."

Chloe and Aubrey walk off away from the Bella's table both excited that they were told they could audition to join the Bella's. To Chloe this felt like the best day of her life she had her best friend back in her life and was going to possibly become a Barden Bella.


End file.
